Sự kiện mùa đông 2018/E-7
Giới thiệu Chỉ có Tag Xám mới không thể sử dụng ở E-7 (Med+) Boss Drops ở node X Casual+: MeIowa , Ark Royal, Saratoga, Bismarck, Richelieu. Hạm lịch sử: ' * CV(B): Shoukaku, Zuikaku * CVL: Chitose, Zuihou * (F)BB(V): Haruna, Kongou, Musashi, Yamato * CA(V): Maya, Mogami, Myoukou * CL: Abukuma, Noshiro, Ooyodo, Yahagi * DD: Akizuki, Hatsuzuki, Shimakaze, Ushio, Yukikaze Danh sách này chưa hoàn thành, có thể còn thay đổi. Gimmick 1: Mở boss BB Water Demon Kai Sử dụng Hạm đội liên hợp mẫu hạm và: *Đạt A+ rank ở node Q (Chú ý node này là node hạm đội liên hợp CV Hime) *Đạt 0/1/2/2 lần phòng thủ tuyệt đối của Landbase. (Casual/Easy/Med/Hard) *Đường đi: B - C - D - I - M - Q *Đội hình: 2 FBB - 4 CV(B) + 1 CL/ 2 DD/ 0-2 CLT/ 0-2 CA/ 0-1 CVL* (fast) *Node D luôn có 1 SS troll So-class ở mọi độ khó, nên đem 1 DD có thể OASW để hạ nó Sau khi hoàn thành những điều kiện trên sẽ mở node BB Water Demon Kai. Hạ boss 1: BB Water Demon Kai *Đường đi: E - F - J - N - T - U - V *Đội hình đề nghị: 4 FBB / 0-2 CVL / 0-1 CV(B) / 0-1 CAV + CL / 2 DD / 1-2 CA(V) / 0-2 CLT / 0-1 CVL* (fast) ** (*)Đặt CVL ở hạm thứ 2 nếu bạn có máy bay đêm và Nhân viên hàng không đêm + nhân viên sàn đáp. *Sử dụng hạm đội liên hợp bề mặt và tiến đến node V. *Sử dụng hạm nhanh sẽ giúp hạm tránh được vài node sử dụng thành viên của hạm Kurita sẽ có thể tăng sát thương lên boss (Kasumi) (Chưa kiểm chứng?). *Lưu ý những node khi tiến đến boss: **Node New SS Princess ở node N. **Node T bao gồm 1~2 CV Hime, CVL Nu dựa vào mức độ đã chọn. *'LBAS cần tầm 11 để có thể nhắm được vào boss. *BB Water Demon có HP rất cao, giáp rất dày và hỏa lực rất mạnh.( Khuyến khích TCI vào LD). Gimmick 2: Mở đường tắt từ B -> D, K -> H. *Đạt A-rank node H và D ở Casual+ (S-rank for Hard ở node H) *Đạt S rank ở node G (Med+) và đạt AS ở node I (Hard). *Đối với Casual không cần đi node H (Chỉ cần node D,L là đủ) *Sử dụng hạm đội liên hợp bề mặt (STF) và đi đến node H (Từ node J chọn lên node K sẽ tự đi lên node H nếu đủ LoS) .''' Đội hình STF: 4 FBB / 2 CVL + 1 CL / 2-5 DD / 0-2 CLT / 0-1 CVL (Hạm đội phải '''NHANH) *Sử dụng hạm đội CHẬM để đi đến node G: 1-2 (f)BB(V) / 4 CV(B) / 1-0 CAV + 1 CL / 2 DD / 0-2 CLT / 0-1 CVL / 0-1 fBB (chỉ cần 1 tàu CHẬM trong hạm là đủ) (Nêu chỉ đi node I thì phải là hạm NHANH) Gimmick 3: Debuff Boss Crane Princess (?) *Casual và Easy không boost damege, nên có thể bỏ qua giai đoạn này *Sử dụng hạm liên hợp bề mặt chậm cùng với 5 BB và đạt A+ rank ở node Q (Vì do là hạm chậm nên sẽ đi đến node A chứa SS ở đầu). Sử dụng hạm nhanh đạt S rank ở node W và M. *Sẽ nghe tiếng bảo hiệu hoàn thành debuff khi quay về cảng nếu thành công. *Chỉ hoàn thành sau khi đã hạ boss 1 và mở shortcut Hạ boss 2: Crane Princess - Sử dụng hạm mẫu hạm liên hợp Nhanh và tiến đến boss *Đường đến boss: B - D - I - M - W - X *Đội hình khuyến khích: 2FBB + 4 CVB / CL + 2CLT + 2DD + 1CA. *Lưu ý : Như E-4 mặc dù có sp friend fleet từ NPC nhưng boss vẫn có giáp rất cao (trâu bò) nên rất khuyến khích từ 2~3 tàu may mắn cao + Torp cao để có thể TCI và hạ boss vào đánh đêm. *'LBAS cần tầm 9 để có thể nhắm được vào boss.' Map Progression Map without first HP phase boss node unlocked. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map p2.png Map during HP phase at node V after unlocking it. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map p3.png Map during HP phase at node X but no shortcuts. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map.png Full map after unlocking the shortcuts B->D and H->K. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=150}} Đội hình địch tại từng vị trí (Hard) 500px|center LBAS Flight Range Kasumi in a nutshell 500px|center Drop list